Neji And His Trip Through Time And Space!
by nejiandtenten
Summary: Neji is warped into a new dimension, and maybe even a few more. He'll meet the same faces, with different personalities! beware! Bad Humour, minor language, themes! It will be even funnier in the future! R&R please! THIS IS ONLY THE BEGINNING!


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Star Wars, Fruits Basket, or any other thing that may be borrowed in this fic. I do own the complete and utter craziness of this fic. BEWARE!

Neji And His Trip Through Time And Space!

"Kaiten!" he Span. "Kaiten Kaiten!" He span some more. "Hakkeshou Kaiten!" He span a lot more. "Hakkeshou Abercrombie Nitros Oxide Icarus Angel I Made It Out Of Clay Kaiten!" He span so much that he had to stop. Hyuuga Neji fell over and started to heave. A lot.

Tenten stood there with here eyes fixed on him as he threw up. "Neji! I think you should stop that move before your brain flies from your mouth..."

"Never!" The stubborn Hyuuga began the spin again... he focused all his chakra into the spin... he wanted to go faster. He span faster and faster, and then suddenly, the chakra around him started to become multi-colred! A rainbow span around him! It was beautiful!

"Daaaayum!" Lee said.

"FASTER!" Lee also calledout,so he span the rotation faster. He was going so fast now. Light speed even! He was seeing stars, all of the universe, and Slave I chasing the Millenium Falcon. Of course, Neji didn't know what the crap that was about, so he tried to ignore it.

PAUSE!

And you're probably like, "WTF IS GOING ON HERE? I'M SO DAMN LOST OMG HELP MEEE!" Well, the answer is simple. We all know Neji likes to spin, right? Oh come on! Everyone knows it's Neji's thing. To spin. Turn on your Byakugan and pay more attention! Kaiten, that's solely a giant spin. In Narutimate Hero, his forward doble jump there's a spin. When he fights Naruto. Spin spin spin. NEJI LIKES TO SPIN! OMG;Ohgzs;doh vsgfluh! Here's what happens when Neji spins too much.

UN-PAUSE!

Ka-Bang! It was as loud as Ino and Lee and Gai put together! It was as blinding as Haku's beauty. And it was as... Haku's beauty. Rofl. And was as large as Chouji's... well... body! Neji didn't know what was going on, because he was having wayyy too much fun spinning in his uber-crazy kaiten. But around him, reality warped and Neji was sent into another dimension...

Neji wanted to do this forever! He was having so much fun! Fun? Neji! Yes! Fun! Haha fun! Not, boohoo fun. But fun. Okay, I can't think of anything utterly stupid or funny to put right here, so moving on. Neji though, he had to stop. He was worn out. Very tired. Low on energy. Like he is after he and Tenten have a little bondage session. JK! Or am I? ; ) Anyway, thing was he was tired. He stopped the spin and instantaneously (Big word. Go me) toppled over. He was so worn out, he had to rest. But he accidently rested too much, and fell unconscious! Oh noes!

When he came to, he found himself with something very hard sticking out from under his pants.

Fan girls: 8 D

He reached down and yanked. Now how the hell did that stick get there?

Fan Girls: 8(

After that, Neji pushed himself up and looked around. He was in a very large hole. One uber-huge hole that he must've created with his uber-huge pretty kaiten.

"Crap. I'll never get out of this." He then quickly activated his Byakugan and scanned the area. No one. He thought that he'd better make the best of his time in the hole, because who knows how long he'd be there.

After a few hours of bonding time with the hole, Neji learned that the holes name was Timothy, and he enjoyed long ours on the beach and his favourite colour was yellow. At that last part, Neji laughed an called him a faggot. And then Timothy got all pissed and called Neji a girly-man. They stopped talking after that.

After a few hours after the few hours after the bonding session, which are completely different than the bondAGE sessions, he remembered that he was a ninja, and ninja could jump really high. So with ease, Neji got himself out of the hole. He was feeling very bad for calling timothy what he did, so he quickly jumped back down and apologized. But Timothy didn't forgive him and threw some expensive China with a cute little panda bear at him. Even though Neji kept screaming that those were an endangered species, Timothy would have none of it. (OMG! This joke is so lame and over with I'm just skipping it))

Neji was jumping branch to branch towards Konoha from the forest. Along the way, he detected the familiar chakra of someone-who-will-be-revealed-in-next-chapter, so being the super friendly person Neji was, he decided to walk towards it. OMG!

"What!"

Nothing. I just wanted to scare you. You being in the creepy forest and all.

"Moron."

What? You can't call me that! I'm the author!

"What are you going to do? I have far more power than you could ever imagine. I have Jyuuken and my spinny Kaiten."

True, but you have no power HERE! Check this out! Mooohahahaha...

And then Neji fell into a bear trap.

"OMG! WTH! I'm still better than you!"

Sixty of them.

"JEEBUS!"

And then from nowhere, a giant piano.

"..."

Oh crap. I think I killed him... But then, uh, the magical fairy princess of mushkin (How the crap do you spell that?) landcame down and fully revived him.

"You bastard."

-- you don't learn do you?

Another piano.

"..."

Another fairy.

"DON'T KILL ME! You pwn me. I get it."

Good... And so Neji went forward, heading towards the chakra.

* * *

AND YOU DON'T GET ANYMORE! Unless I feel like it very soon. I know. I know. I'm a flake! This is just a break from Cold Days, though I don't feel like I need one. Nah, it's just to get my writer blood flowing, get it? I'll continue this AND Cold days real soon, I promoise. 'CEPT YOU BETTER REVIEW! And uh, yah. 

Out. 3


End file.
